


Polarity

by Team_Council



Category: Keeper of the Lost Cities Series - Shannon Messenger
Genre: Gen, Graphic descriptions of violence later on, Original Characters - Freeform, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, TEMPORARY Hiatus
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-21
Updated: 2020-11-21
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:34:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,814
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27657581
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Team_Council/pseuds/Team_Council
Summary: All Cadence Talle ever wanted to do was study microbiology.A detailed look at Cadence’s time and relationship with the ogres, from wretched beginnings to less wretched presents.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	Polarity

**Author's Note:**

> A special thanks to my beta readers MyUncreativeUserSorry and TheDarkChocolateLord who are both amazing authors you should check out!

“I hope we haven’t kept you too long.”

Gentle as the words may have been, they caused Cadence’s blood to run cold as she pivoted to face the twelve figures filing into the room. She’d never put much stock into the nobility, but even she was willing to admit that the council was at least a little intimidating in their long, jewel encrusted cloaks and heavy circlets. She managed to shake her head as she cleared her throat, fingers slipping from their grip on one another to smooth at the non-existent creases in her grey gown.

“Not at all, Councillor Emery. I’m honored that the council has agreed to meet with me.” Her curtsy managed at least a veneer of grace, her voice holding- thankfully- much more steady.

“Mm, well, Clarette has assured us that you have a most intriguing request.” All eyes turned to the councillor in question. Clarette stood nodding, a light smile stretched across her features, her dark hair illuminated by the hazy blue glow drifting through the window overlooking Atlantis at her back. 

“Indeed, but I believe that is something best explained by Lady Cadence, no?” The polyglot grinned, leveling her stare with Cadence’s. The ravenette lifted her chin, nodding briefly before parting her lips to speak.

“As I’m sure Councillor Clarette has made you aware, I have spent the majority of my career studying microbiology. While my research has been fairly fruitful so far, I seem to have hit something of a roadblock,” She was fighting to keep still, raging against the urge to pick at her dress or start pacing the length of the room. “I’ve collaborated with every other academic in my field, read every book I can find, but none of it’s helped any.” Cadence didn’t get to continue before a sharp interjection cut her brief pause.

“Is that why you’ve called us here? To complain?” Councillor Bronte spat flatly, his lip curling up in a sneer. Cadence forced herself to meet his frigid gaze. If she couldn’t face down the brunet councillor she didn’t stand a chance with the ogres.

“She’s hardly started Bronte, let her finish,” Chimed a far more amiable voice, the conjuror’s eyes darting towards the warm, lopsided grin tugged across Councillor Kenric’s features. He prompted her to continue with an encouraging dip of his head, Cadence swallowing hard before moving on.

“There is, however, one option I have yet to explore... It’s no secret that when it comes to microbiology, ogres have long been speculated to know more than they let on. Most of the advancements that our kind has made in the field has been built off the back of their research- and we only have a fraction of their findings accessible to us!” 

It didn’t exactly surprise her that the word ‘ogre’ killed the room’s vibe almost immediately, a thick blanket of stifling silence falling over the councillors, whom she could only assume were airing their grievances with the turn the meeting had taken telepathically. Fuck it. If they weren’t speaking aloud, she could go on.

“I’m aware of how outlandish it sounds, but I would like your permission to meet with King Dimitar to discuss the possibility of my continuing my studies in Ravagog,” Somehow that must have been worse than anything they had been discussing amongst one another, as each councillor opened their mouth to say something. Damn it, if they started shouting it would be over— they wouldn’t shut up until they’d either come to a decision or burned themselves out! She had to do something fast. “And I mean, think about it, you’ll only stand to gain from the arrangement! I’ll report all of my findings back to you— I may even be able to establish some sort of rapport between-“

“I’ve has all of this nonsense I can take,” This time around Councillor Bronte’s interruption only made Cadence’s blood boil, her knuckles whitening as she clutched the fabric of her dress. “This is too absurd an idea to entertain with even the slightest amount of severity! Even if we *were* to agree— which we’re not—“

“We haven’t even voted yet,” Kenric attempted to point out, only to be ignored as Bronte continued to speak.

“How do you expect your meeting with King Dimitar would go? Do you think he’d invite you into his palace for tea and a nice discussion about all of his people’s closely guarded research?”

Even Clarette, who’d arranged the meeting to begin with, stopped to consider Bronte’s criticism of the plan.

“Look, I’m not saying that it’ll be easy-“

“Easy?!” Councillor Darek scoffed, rolling his eyes, “Try *impossible*. The ogres have never cooperated with us.”

Several other councillors nodded along with him, indignation rising in Cadence’s chest.

“We don’t *try* to cooperate with them though, do we? When was the last time we took initiative to establish contact with them?” Again, she’d been expecting something like this to happen. The merits of the headway Ogres had made in microbiology and biochemistry were often overlooked due to their scarcity- not to mention a general reluctance elves had towards recognizing the intelligence of their species. Cadence herself was guilty of much the same, having taken an embarrassingly long time to look twice at ogre reports at all. She still wondered if their findings had been little more than a fluke as opposed to the actual fruits of clever labor… though for the sake of her own research she would have to pray that wasn’t the case. 

“We don’t try to cooperate with them because their only interest is war and conquest,” Councillor Liora spoke this time, glaring down her nose at the other elf, cobalt eyes alive with a distaste that was only dwarfed by Cadence’s own. 

“While that may be true, we have no way of knowing for certain. It’s been centuries since elves have been allowed inside Ravagog- for all we know they could be making discoveries that could improve our world immensely as we speak!” She pointed out. No one looked convinced. She wasn’t even sure if *she* was convinced. But she had to try- clearly the Council wasn’t going to bite if she didn’t sell this thing. “Maybe they are savage and unruly and utterly hopeless, but even if that’s the case knowledge that’s dangerous in their hands could be a powerful force of good in ours! It’s simply a matter of obtaining it from them.” That seemed to get their attention a little bit, but before Cadence could revel in her small victory a loathsome scoff stopped the Council’s low musings dead in their tracks.

“Enough of this! Even your tempered expectations assume too much of the ogres’ demeanor- and what’s more than that your ignorance of our shared history is glaring,” Councillor Bronte warned her harshly, taking a step out of line as he glared her down. She held still.

“I know all the history that’s been made available to me. If there’s anything that I’ve missed it’s because you’re hiding it!” Infuriating as Bronte was, she found his statement.. intriguing. He hadn’t disputed her theory on their intelligence. None of the councillor’s had. Perhaps she wasn’t at a dead end after all...

“While that may be true,” A low, soft voice cut through the tension, all eyes turning to the composed Councillor Terik, who stood with his hands folded in front of his person, brows knitted as he scanned Cadence up and down. “Councillor Bronte is correct. There’s much you don’t know about our history with the ogres- the fact that it’s been kept from you doesn’t mean it’s any less important when we’re trying to determine the level of success you’ll have in your negotiations.” 

History she didn’t know? What a surprise. The council hid a wealth of secrets, it came as no shock that a few of them pertained to the ogres. The question was now whether or not knowing that would be enough to change her mind. Most likely? No. This was her best lead, she couldn’t ditch it over vague suggestions of dark, mysterious pasts. Everyone knew that the ogres and elves had a disastrous relationship, the reason as to why surely couldn’t make that fact any worse than what she’d already prepared for. “There are simply too many risks involved with what you’re suggesting- both for us and for yourself. I say we put this to a vote now, since we’re only talking in circles.” Murmurs of agreement rippled through the room, each Councillor nodding their head as they exchanged careful glances with one another. 

“My vote should be fairly obvious. This has been an absurd waste of the Council’s time, Lady Cadence. I suggest you actually think your plans through before bringing them to us next time,” Bronte sneered, folding his arms. It took all of Cadence’s will-power not to smack the smirk that tugged at his features right off his face- especially when Liora and Darek cast their votes in alignment with his. 

“Well, I think it’s a promising idea!” Councillor Kenric spoke finally, giving Councillor Oralie a rather noticeable glance as if to gauge her reaction. 

“It does seem like having someone on the inside of Ravagog could be a boon in the future- especially if it is the case that the ogres are conducting advanced experiments as Lady Cadence supposes,” Oralie reasoned quietly, looping a ringlet of golden hair around her finger as she peered her glimmering blue eyes straight through Cadence. 

“You and Kenric vote in favor then?” Emery quirked his brow. They both nodded their heads, the dark haired elf following suit. 

“Then I will too. I believe that it’s high time we start exploring the possibility of improving our relationship with the ogres.” 

Bronte growled something under his breath as Emery conceded to her idea, but his mood seemed to improve when Noland shook his head, moving his hands as he looked towards Emery. It took Cadence a moment to register that he was signing to the other councillors- though it appeared only a few could understand him. She wondered briefly if, with enough skill and practice, her ability could translate sign language like any other spoken language...

“Councillor Noland votes against,” Emery clarified for her after a moment. 

“Well I’m for. Emery is correct, having some contact with them could ease the strain off our relationship. Besides, I’ve noticed the stunting in elven research that Lady Cadence speaks of. It could stand to be remedied.” Velia decided, Cadence’s breath hitching a bit. That was four in favor of her, five against.. Only Ramira, Zarina, and Clarette were left to weigh in...

“I second Velia’s sentiments.” Ramira asserted, earning herself a skeptical glance from Zarina, who waved her hand with a shake of her head. 

“You’re all getting too caught up in the theory of this and forgetting the reality. Nothing good has ever come of working with ogres. I vote against.” Zarina announced finally, Cadence clutching a little harder at her gown. Fine. A tie would do, if the council tied then she would most likely have a chance to plead her case again and win at least another vote over. Her indigo eyes darted towards Clarette, finding the Councillor staring her down with pursed lips. 

“I summoned the council here on your behalf because I believe in your capabilities, Lady Cadence. I think your collaboration with the ogres could do immense good for our world..”

She trailed off. Why did she trail off?

“But, after hearing the concerns of my colleagues I’m afraid I have to vote against... They’re right- the ogres are a violent people, nothing changes that. If any harm came to you while you were in Ravagog we won’t have a way to know about it or send you aid,” Clarette had seemed so certain of her just a few days ago.. how could she just back off like this?! A mixture of indignance and desperation welled in Cadences chest as she took a step forward, shaking her head in protest. 

“I know that, and I’m willing to take the risk!” She assured the other polyglot, who’s shoulders sagged with a long, suffering sigh. 

“You may be, but I’m not. You’re a talented woman, Lady Cadence, but you won’t do anyone good dead. That’s my final word on the matter.. I’m sorry.” Cadence stood in stunned silence. She’d almost been expecting to be rejected but... Well, it didn’t matter. The Council had made up their minds- and she had made up hers. 

“Well then, I’m at least grateful you’ve taken the time to consider it,” She spoke finally, her words tight, resentment only barely restrained. She dipped into a curtsy, anger somewhat abating as she drug her gaze from the councillors and to the floor. 

“Finally,” Councillor Bronte mumbled. “We’ll be taking our leave- we’ve already squandered enough of our time on this lunacy.”

A few of the councillors threw her glances of pity over their shoulders as they stalked out of the room after their colleagues, but Cadence didn’t catch most of them as she’d whirled about towards the opposite exit. Her fury hadn’t subsided, not even close, but it didn’t give way to despair either. If anything, the Council’s rejection had only made her more certain of the path she had to take. The Council had been blinded by their fear- so be it. She wasn’t going to let her research fall apart because they were petrified by some nebulous, forgotten history. She loitered about the outskirts of Atlantis for a while after exiting the office district, making certain the council had had time to leave before she herself ventured back up to the surface and leapt home to Serendeep.

Serendeep looked a bit different from most elven homes. A single, looming tower cut of alabaster crystal jutted from the barren, black rock surrounding it, the peak of the spire obscured in a low wave of mist that hung ever present above the homestead. When Cadence threw open its heavy, metal doors a flood of pale light spilled across the stony stairway tapering towards the entrance, the foyer’s chandelier swaying as wind swept through the parted entryway. She closed the door behind herself quickly, drawing her gown up a bit as she paced the length of the circular tower’s base, halting underneath the winding stairs that spiraled upwards around the walls as opposed to on them. Carefully, she shifted aside a thickly woven crimson tapestry to reveal a glossy DNA strip, giving the tasteless steel slab a quick lick. There was a moment's pause before the wall slid aside silent, giving way to a dead drop down into darkness.

Cadence jumped off the ledge without hesitation, allowing her stomach to climb into her chest as she fell through the tangle of shadows. When her descent came to its end she was met with a ‘squish’ rather than a ‘splat’, her frame landing comfortably on something dense, soft, and glowing. A colony of Wern, to be exact- large, bioluminescent fungi that covered the walls and corners of the expanse beneath Serendeep, warming Cadence’s laboratory with an inviting hum of blue and golden light. She took a deep as she dismounted the growth, a thud echoing off the walls as her feet hit the ground. The air had a saccharine sweetness to it, carried towards her on every wisp of colorful smoke that drifted through the room from any of the bubbling beakers lining her jumbled shelves and desks, and while Cadence was rather used to it she still scrunched her nose as she picked her way towards the back of the lab. As she passed through her work space she let her eyes drift over her journals and scattered papers, reminding herself- again- that she’d come too far to give up. 

Cadence passed through yet another wall ushered aside at the lick of a DNA strip, a few plumes of pink smoke managing to follow her through before the silver slab slammed shut at her back. Her personal quarters were sizable- not as grand as her lab, but certainly better smelling. A desk sat in the corner, nestled up next to a broad expanse of bed- the silky cover of which had a number of items strewn across it. Cadence looked at neither, her gaze fixated on the ceiling where a nest hung suspended amidst strands of dangling, glowing fungi. From its embrace reeled the slender neck of a pearly white creature, plumes of almost silvery feathering sweeping from its head to its back. It peered down at her with glassy blue eyes, chirping before fluttering down to grip its talons onto the edge of the bed,

“We’re on to plan B, Valorix! Yes, I know it isn’t ideal, but it’s what we’re going to have to work with.”

She sighed, shrugging her dress off her shoulders, stepping out of the poofy mess and into the clothing she had prepared for herself before leaving- a much more breathable tunic and pants set, accented only by a dull cloak and a worn satchel. There wouldn’t be a need to bring much with her- only what she couldn’t live without on the astronomically small chance something went wrong with her conjuring. 

“Pass me the Youth, please,”

She nodded her head to her desk as she unfurled a map between her fingers, scanning it over. The Caladruis gave her a tilt of his head and a gentle coo before hopping from her mattress to her study table, clasping a thin-necked vial in his hooked beak. 

“Thank you kindly!”

Cadence smiled, exchanging the bottle for a pet on its head- which he seemed to rather enjoy. Councillor Clarette’s ability to actually speak with animals was something Cadence had long envied. Clarette had made efforts to teach her in what little spare time she had, but even with her level of skill all Cadence seemed able to manage was a few broken tweets in Caladruis. She supposed she would simply have to settle for talking to Valorix in the enlightened language for the time being. Clever as he was he could understand many of her instructions- though it only made her feel marginally less insane. 

“Anything I’m not remembering…” 

Her fingers slipped across the laces of a pair of thick soled combat boots as she spoke, lips pulled in a frown. Valorix only chirped her way, pecking her hand from the laces of her shoes with a petulant skwak. 

“Ah yes, how could I forget?”

She chuckled, snapping her fingers. Something that resembled purple jerky landed in herpalm, Valorix jutting outward to snatch it from her with a cry of delight. He craned back his neck to choke it down like he was some starved, ill-used messenger bird as opposed to the most spoiled Caladruis Cadence had ever laid eyes on. Despite his insolence she took a moment to lavish him in gentle scratches and loving strokes, letting him rub into her ignorant of the anxiety that knotted her chest. If things went wrong this could be the last time they saw one another… 

“I don’t want to see my lab wrecked when I get back, Val, I expect your best behavior!”

He whined as she pulled her hand away from him, shuffling forward as she stepped back. She took a deep breath. This was only going to get more difficult the longer she waited, and dramatics weren’t going to increase her likelihood of success. Fiddling with the strap of her satchel, she turned away from Valorix and towards the door, pausing to let a flash of red light scan her over, the passage opening into the lab and then shutting behind her as she strode out. If Valorix needed to leave in the event that she didn’t return there was a small exit that ran from her bedroom to the outside he had access too, so at the very least she needn’t worry about that. As she approached the colony of Wern that had cushioned her fall down into the basement she snapped her fingers, a tear-drop shaped phial containing a sludgy green ooze falling into her grasp. She brought the cork to her lips, gripping it tightly between her teeth before pulling back, the cork falling loose into her free fingers while a steam lifted from the now opened bottle. Cadence took great care in approaching the Wern, tipping her wrist gently to allow a liberal splattering of the phial’s contents to soak into the top of the fungus. After approximately forty seconds the colony’s glow faded from electric blue to neon pink, the once soft and dense growth becoming firm and elastic. As if to be safe, Cadence waited a few seconds more before climbing atop the stack of mushrooms. The laboratory’s exit had always been a favorite feature of hers- and one she was rather proud of, as she’d been the first to discover that Wern’s properties could be altered drastically when exposed to a number of different enzymes. 

“Wish me luck!”

She called back into her room, receiving the echoes of a chirp in response. With that, she leapt up into the air, starting to bounce atop the fungi whilst clutching at her satchel. At first she only managed to climb a few feet high, but the more momentum she gained the further she was launched up the dark ascent, until at last the black was illuminated in yet another crimson burst that scanned her features before flinging open the entryway to her foyer. On her next bounce Cadence angled herself for the opening, shooting up and out into the main hallway. She stuck the landing with practiced grace, the door closing behind her, tapestry smoothing back down to cover it up. She lifted the fold of her satchel towards herself as telekinesis pulled Serendeep’s grand doors inward, the polyglot fishing out her pathfinder. As she stepped onto the grey stone’s surrounding her estate she adjusted the crystal’s facets, recalling the numbers that had lined the edge of her map. When at last everything had clicked into place she held the shimmering gem to the sky, the fractured light raining through slowly enveloping her body in a broken shimmer. No going back now. 

When Cadence took shape again the sound of dry, howling wind had been overtaken by that of rushing water and shuffling undergrowth, the pungent aroma of mud and fresh water laying thick across her tongue. At her side, a muddy, rocky bank hugged the wide shores of the Eventide River, swathes of sable water crashing downwards inky, foamy waves. There was a macabre sort of beauty to be found in the polluted, onyx depths, albeit not one that Cadence had time to appreciate. According to her map- which was only so accurate due to the obscured nature of Ravagog’s actual location- if she followed the Eventide upstream she would reach the gates of the city… eventually. At most she was expecting it would take a couple of days if she moved quickly- and she did have to move quickly. If Councillor Clarette attempted to follow up on their meeting and she didn’t reply the council would only have to check the location of her registry pendant to know that she was heading to Ravagog. That in mind, she began forward through the heavy brush, pushing aside brambles and stepping over mushy, decaying logs where they hindered her path, taking moments to glance over the night spun waters at her side whenever her mind wandered. It could’ve been her imagination playing tricks on her, but once or twice she could’ve sworn that she saw the coal deeps darken even further with the shadow of something monstrous. Perhaps it was best if she focussed on something besides the river. Not like there wasn’t plenty else to think about. 

Her miserable meeting with the council, for starters, could probably keep her busy for hours, and then of course there was the matter of her research. Perhaps she should’ve expounded upon the intricacies of her conundrum to them, made them understand how important it was that she advanced in her experiments. Clarette had assured her that a lengthy presentation would only lose their attention, but now that she knew where the other polyglot actually stood on Cadence’s idea about working with the ogres she was regretting having taken any of her advice. Assuming that she survived her current venture she would, no doubt, have a second audience with the council where she would be trying again to sell them on her plan at best and dodging calls for her exile at worst. Maybe even both if the universe was feeling particularly spiteful. One problem at a time, right? 

Hours past and as the path before her grew hazy with the lull of rolling evening mist, Cadence turned her stare to the starry blanket beginning to overturn the peachy evening sky in a layer of silver and ebony. 

“I should probably set up camp soon…” She murmured, coming to a stop at the side of the river, stare sweeping the curls of gnarled, mossy tree limbs that threaded through the shadows of the forest. It was thankfully rather warm that night, the air crisp with a pleasant breeze. Had it not been for all the bugs out she might have even been looking forward to a night under the stars as opposed to her underground lair. As it stood though the ordeal would merely have to be tolerable. Snapping her fingers she summoned a hefty, puffy sleeping roll into her arms, Velcro cracking as she unfurled it over a fairly level patch of ground that lay beneath the shade of a tree with broad, brown leaves. She’d been about to kick her shoes off and kneel to unzip the sleeping bag when a faint crackle sounded from the quiet of the umbra circling the edge of the woods. Her whole body snapped to attention, her fingers pressed together as she began to pack towards the Eventide. 

“Who’s there?” She called hesitantly, expecting a rodent or some other little animal to come scampering forth. Instead of an adorable little ball of fur shooting out of the shadows, however, a blur off grey blurred her vision, Cadence barely having the time to yelp before her back hit the mud. 

“Looks like Uerek was right.” Came a gravely rasp from the figure looming over her. Outlined in moonlight, Cadence could make out the marbled skin of a hulking, hairless creature, its massive lower teeth curling above its upper lip, one of its large, calloused hands pressing her neck against the earth. She reached up weakly to claw at the ogre’s tough skin, attempting to pry it from her so she could force some air into her screaming lungs. It only laughed harshly, the stench of something fowl on its breath. “An elf in our territory. Did your council send you to spy on us? What a pathetic agent they chose,” She tried to shake her head as it bared its teeth, having started to thrash her legs around in an effort to kick herself out from under it. The grip it had on her just tightened. It wouldn’t even give her a chance to explain! The stories had certainly been right about their atrocious manners! Had she been able to speak she’d have let it have her two sense on its loathsome conduct. 

“Well, you can only expect so much with elves.” A new voice grunted, another muscular shape fumbling into her blurry line of sight. It was larger than the one pressing down on her, crimson tattoos running up its arms. The beady black eyes staring down over her shifted to the side. “What do we do with it?” It asked finally, jerking its head her way. Her stomach flipped, eyes squeezing shut as she put everything she had into her next round of fruitless flailing.

“We take it to King Dimitar and let him decide how many pieces he’s going to send it back to the Council in.” The latter grinned, its pearly teeth glinting as the other gave a nod. Cadence, by now, had given up struggling against the ogre. Her only hope was convincing King Dimitar that she was worth allying with- and something told her that there was a very slim chance he would be more reasonable than the council. Rather than drag her up from the ground to start their journey, the ogre above her reached for its hip, her eyes widening as it drew a weighted, dark club from its side, raising it high above its head. Even if she’d had the thought to move she wouldn’t have been able to. Fear gripped her body, paralyzing her from head to toe. “Sleep well, elf.” 

A searing pain shot through her, and the world went dark.

**Author's Note:**

> At the moment this fic has no update schedule but I’m hoping to write at least a chapter every 1-2 weeks! Also this is my first time posting to archive, it’s kinda whacky @_@


End file.
